A Love Story with a Twist
by XxIce-ChildxX
Summary: Amu is the Princess of Shugo Kingdom and Ikuto is the Price of Chara Kingdom. She meets him at a secret grove. They talk and she doesn't tell him that she's the princess but Nakamura Amu a peasent. What happens when Ikuto finds out who she is?
1. Faithful Meeting of Two

A Love Story with a Twist

The classic love story of Romeo and Juliet only with a twist.

In the 25th century there are two Kingdoms that rule over the entire world and two families the Hinamori's and the Tsukiyomi's. The Hinamori's rule the country of Shugo and the Tsukiyomi's rule the country of Chara(**I know it's lame)**. Both country's are half of the entire world. One day Amu the princess of the Hinamori's goes out past the outskirts of Shugo and out to her secret grove. Only she doesn't know is that Ikuto, the prince of Chara, has also always gone there. When she arrives she sees him but she isn't in the normal thing a princess would wear so he thinks she's just a peasent. She decides that when ever she goes there she isn't going to be Princess Hinamori Amu but Nakamura Amu a regular girl. Her plan works until she has to go to a party for Ikuto's 18th birthday in the country of Chara. What happens when Amu's parents give her the _Moon charm _and tells her that who ever has the _sun charm _is the one she will marry? What will happen to Amu and Ikuto? Will Ikuto forgive Amu for lieing to him? What happens when Amu's parents die? Why are you still reading this? Ohh and yes there are Chara's and some OC characters & chara's.

Peach-Pit's Character's(*=mine)

Amu Hinamori-Princess of Shugo, 16, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Usagi*

Ikuto Tsukiyomi-Prince of Chara, 17-18, Yoru, Tora*, Izo*

Midori&Tsumugu Hinamori-King and Queen of Shugo

Souko&Aruto Tsukiyomi-King and Queen of Chara

Ami Hinamori-Amu's Younger sister, 12, Ren*

Utau Tsukiyomi-Ikuto's Younger sister, 16, Iru,Eru

Nagihiko Fujisake-Ikuto's Friend, 17, Rhythem

Rima Mashiro-Amu's Friend, 15, Kusakusa

Kukai Souma-Ikuto's friend, 16, Daichi

Yaya Yuiki-Amu's friend, 14, Pepe

Kairi Sanjo-Ikuto's Friend, 15, Mushai

Lulu de Morselle Yamamoto-Amu's Friend, 16, Nana

Tadase Hotori-Evil Person, 16, Kieski

OC Character's

Gin Nagoya-Amu's Cousin, 16, Nami, Sakura

Eiji Todiji-Ikuto's Cousin, 17, Iruka

Tama Kira-Amu's best friend, 16, Akako, Mika

Ryoma Oshige-Ikuto's Best Friend, 17, Tatsu, Ken

_A/N: I own nothing except my character with * next to them!_

Chapter 1

The Faithful Meeting of Two

**Amu's POV**

'_I can't believe them! They want me to go to someones 18__th__ birthday party that I don't even know! Oh and even better he's the prince of the Chara Kingdom!'_ I thought as I stormed down to my room. I opened my door and slammed it closed. I walked over to my closet and picked out a black halter dress that ties around my neck with a silver hoop belt and a silver thin belt and black high heels with one black x clip. Above my dress I put on a black blazer and put my hair into a black and white hat.

"Ran, character change." I said to a little pink cheerleader floating near my door.

"Ok Amu-chan. From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can, Character Change!" She said and my x clip changed to a pink heart clip. I jumped off of my balcony and into the city. I landed in an alley way. I fixed my blazer and hat and walked out into the streets.

"Amu-chan, where are we going~desu?" Suu another of my chara's asked.

"We're going to my secret place," I stated. "my secret grove." I said and walked past the entrance to my families kingdom and out to a secret grove on the outskirts of town. I walked into the grove and took off my hat letting my hair cascade down my back right to my mid back.

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard a girl walk into the grove. I looked down to see a girl with pink hair and golden eyes with five chara's all around her. My three chara's were all sleeping next to me.

"Ikuto~nya?" Yoru my cat chara said. I looked over at him.

"What's up Yoru?" I whispered taking my eyes off the pink haired beauty.

"Who's that~nya?" He asked pointing his paw towards the pink haired girl.

"I don't know Yoru." I said leaning back against the tree trunk.

**Amu's POV**

I looked around. 'No one's here good.' I thought as I inhaled.

"donna tokidatte  
tada hitoride  
unmei wasurete  
ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
mayonakani

shizukani  
deguchini tatte  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute

imadoki yakusoku nante  
fuan ni saseru dakekana  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo

donna tokidatte  
zutto futaride  
donna tokidatte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani

urusai  
toori ni haitte  
unmei no kamen wo tore

saki wo mitooshi suginante  
imi no nai koto ha yamete  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
bokunimo wakaranai

kansei sasenaide  
motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte  
ikeba iikara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
utsushidasu

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo

donnani yokutatte  
shinji kirenaine  
sonna toki datte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo

motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo"

I sang my heart out to my song Simple and Clean. I loved that song, I wrote it when I was about 10. I was about to sing another song of mine when I heard someone clapping. I turned around to see a tall and muscular boy with sapphire eyes and dark blue hair.

"Who are you?" I asked stepping back from him.

**Ikuto's POV**

I chuckled at the sight of her backing away. "Who are you?" She asked.

I smirked. "Name Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said. I saw her eyes go wide.

**Me:** You like? It's an Amuto and my first one!

**Ikuto:** It's good, I guess.

**Amu:** Why can't it be an Tadamu?

**Me:** Cause I hate Tadamu with a passion! Tadase is gay! Now someone do the ending thing!

**Ikuto&Amu:** Read and Review.


	2. Princess turned Peasent!

**Me: Hello!**

**Amu: Hello!**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Me: Next chapter, and Amu is gonna become a peasent!**

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: My strawberry is going to lie to me?**

**Me:Yep now someone the disclaimer!**

**Amu&Ikuto: XxIce-ChildxX doesn't own any of the characters or songs except the ones she created!**

**Me:Now on with the story!**

Princess turned to Peasent?

_**Recap:**_

_I smirked. "Name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said. I saw her eyes go wide_.

_**End Recap.**_

**Amu's POV**

'No way this guy is the prince of Chara! I heard he was refined and never left the castle!' I thought as she looked at the teen infront of her.

"You going to tell me your name or do I have to name you?" He said looking at me with a smirk on his face. I popped out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh my name is Amu Hin- Amu Nakamura." I said. "I live not to far from here in a little cottage on the edge of town because m-my parents are dead." I said looking down trying to pass off losing my parents.

"Ohh…I'm sorry for you loss." Ikuto said. Tilting my chin up.

"N-no it w-wasn't your f-fault."I said. I had fake tears in my eyes. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and looked at my watch. "Ohh I'm sorry prince Ikuto, but I have to get home." I said. I bowed and left.

"No, no it's fine." Ikuto said. "It's getting late for girls to be out anyways." He said.

Once I was out of his sight I sighed. _'That was prince Ikuto! And I just said that I was a fucking peasent!'_ I thought to myself as I ran through the town and back the the castle entrance. I ran past the main entrance and towards my room. "Ran." I said. Ran nodded and charcter changed me so I could make it back to my room.

Once I was in my room I took out my diary from under my bed.

Dear diary,

Today was very hectic. First my parents said that I was to go to Prince Ikuto's 18th birthday party. I don't even know the guy! After that I had some more lessons. Why can't I just go to school like a normal person? After that I went to my room and locked the door so no one could get in. I changed out of my dress and into a shirt and pants. I jumped off my balconey and went to my secret grove. Once there I began to sing. I sang Simple and Clean. I heard clapping comeing from behind me. I turned around and there standing right behind me with a fucking smirk on his face was Prince Ikuto! Ohh and being the smart person that I am I told him my name was Amu Nakamura! Ohh and even better that I was a PEASENT! Will someone please tell me why I did that? Well I'm gonna go to bed it's almost 12:30 already. Good night.

With Love,

Amu Hinamori

I placed my diary under my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and heard my mother call for me. I got dressed and walked down stairs to see my parents.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"Ami, your father and I are going to the Chara kingdom for a few days to get ready for the party," she began. "you still have work to do and I need someone here to take care of the kingdom. It will only be for about 3-4 days so we'll be back soon." She said. "Please atleast try to remember to come and don't bail on us." She said and hugged me.

"I'll try to remember, and have a nice trip." I said as they were walking out the door.

"NO BOYS!" My dad screamed at me. I just laughed. "Ok dad." I said.

Once they were gone out of the Kingdom I ran to my room. "Miki draw me an outfit that one of our people would wear." I said. Miki nodded and drew up and outfit. "Drew, draw, drawn!" She said and the outfit appeared on me.

"Thanks Miki." I said. I locked my door so no one could get into my room. After that was done I walked over to my closet and grabbed my cloak. I walked towards my balcony and opened my balcony doors. I put the cloak on over me and threw up my hood.

"Ran." I said. She nodded and I jumped off my balcony into the town. I kept my hood up until I was out of my kingdom. Once again I had walked to my secret grove. This time I made sure no one was around when I sang.

"_Te to te no nukumori ga boku wo tsuyoku suru  
Tsumi kasaneta omoi sora wo kake nukete_

Kaze ni naru kono negai ga namida sae kawaka shite  
Toki hanatsu chikara ga ken ni nari tsuki nukeru

Kitto owari wa hajimari no uta  
Habataita tori no uta  
Tatakau imi wo miushinawa naide inori yo hoshi ni nare.  
Ima wa tomoni moyashita  
Honoo wo ashita he no touka ni shite  
Furuete mo ii kara gutto mae wo miyou  
Kono mune ni chiisa na yuuki to  
Kiseki wo...

Kidukeba soba ni iru nante atatakai no  
Marude hana no you ni itsumo yorisotte

Hontou no takaramono ga nani nanoka kiduita yo  
Mou nido to mayowa nai kimi no tame ni boku no tame ni

Kitto namida wa niji ni kawatte  
Nana-iro ni kirameku deshou  
Kokoro to kokoro no kakehashi ni nari setsuna demo ii kara  
Soshite ooki na tsubasa wo hiroge ano oka no taiyou yori  
Tobikkiri no kao de mujaki ni waraunda  
Tada sora wa hikari wo matteru  
Tobou yo...

Yagate boku ya kimi ga otona ni natte  
Yoru ni naitete mo  
Kono kakegae no nai  
Toki ga mirai no chizu ni naru darou  
Saa ima umare yuku arata na  
Michi wo douka madowazu ni  
Hora miagete goran  
Chiheisen kara inochi ga ibukiku yo

Kitto owari wa hajimari no uta  
Habataita tori no uta  
Tatakau imi wo miushinawa naide inori yo hoshi ni nare  
Gyutto gyutto tsunaida kokoro wo zettai ni wasure nai yo  
Tashika na koto wa ima tabidatsu boku-tachi ga  
Yoake yori kagayaite iru koto egao de...  
Furikaera naide ikou yo..." Once again I checked to make sure no one was around before I let out a sigh.

"So do you often come here to sing or is it just some place you come to let go of you feelings? And why were you looking around?" Someone said behind me.

I jumped a little. "Huh? I thought no one was here!" I screamed when I turned around there was Prince Ikuto in all his glory.

"God your going to pop someones ear drum with all your screaming." He said walking up to me. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working or something? Unless you lied to me about being a peasent and your really a princess or a noble or something." He asked walking up to me. My eyes widened when he said that. I felt like his sapphire eyes burned a hole straight through me seeing that I wasn't a peasent and really a princess.

"I-I have t-the d-d-day off." I studdered. _'Damn you studdering!'_ I thought as I backed away from the Prince.

"Ohh really, then why are you here and not at home? Unless you really are a princess and just wanted to get away from your home." He said. I backed up some more.

"You know what I really have to get going now so sorry." I said and bolted. I looked back to see him chasing me. _'Once I'm in the kingdom he shouldn't be able to follow me right?' _ I thought as I ran straight into the kindom with my hood falling off and my pink hair flying behind me. Once I entered he stopped chasing me and I continued home.

Ikuto's POV

Once again I came to my secret grove and once again that peasent girl Amu Nakamura was wearing a red and white stripped shirt with a long black over shirt, with black skinny jeans and black sneakers, I think they were vans. She had a silver belt around her waist that just hung there. Her shirt hugged her curves and I think her C-cup boobs. She sang again and I thought it was beautiful. Then she began looking around like she was looking for someone. I decided to come down from my hiding place in the trees and scare her.

"So do you often come here to sing or is it just some place that you come to let go of you feelings? And why are you looking around?" I asked. She turned around and screamed.

"God your going to pop someones eardrum with all your screaming." I said she looked stunned. I started to wonder what she was doing here so I asked her. I asked and she studdered. She told me that she had to go but I didn't by it so when she ran I chased. She headed straight for Shugo Kingdom and of course I couldn't follow so what did I do, I just stopped and watched as her hood flew off and her pink hair flew behind her.

'_Pink hair? Where have I heared of a pink haired girl before?'_ I thought as I walked home.

I got home and there my parents were with the king, queen and princess of the Shugo kingdom.

"Hello mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori, Ami Hinamori." I said as I passed them walking towards my room.

"Ohh how I wish my oldest daughter and in line to the throne was here. Ohh well she will be here for your sons party in a few days." Midori Hinamori said.

When I was in my room I thought about my party and Amu the peasent. I wasn't looking forward to this party because every single girl would be there and they would try to get me to marry them, when techniclly I already have a fiannce. The princess of Shugo unless I decide I don't want to marry her. I don't think she knows but whatever. I flipped over and I could see the Shugo Kingdom Castle from my room. I walked to my balcony and just stood there for a few minutes before walking back in and going to sleep.

**Me:So how did you like it?  
Ikuto: It was good, I guess.**

**Amu: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ENGAGED TO HIM! **

**Me: Umm because I said so.**

**Amu: I hate you Alex!  
Me: -Runs away and hides in a closet crying-**

**Ikuto: Amu-koi you made her cry.**

**Amu: Gahh I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean it!  
Me: Good. Besides they were fake tears.**

**Amu: What?**

**Me: Someone do the ending thingy please.**

**Ikuto: R&R. So I get more Amutoness!**

**Me: Ohh ya that song that amu sung was Brave Phoenix by Nana Mizuki.**


	3. Peasent training for a Princess!

**Me: Yay 3****rd**** chapter! Ohh ya sorry about being a day late!**

**Ikuto: Let me read! Let me read!**

**Amu:-holding script of chapter- No.**

**Me: Ohh I will tell you something ikuto.**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Me: Your not in this chapter. But Rima is!**

**Rima:-Walks in reading a gag manga-**

**Me, Ikuto, Amu: …H-hey Rima.**

**Rima:-Still reading-**

**Ikuto:-Takes manga-**

**Me&Amu: IKUTO RUN!**

**Rima:-fire eyes- IKUTO! –Chases Ikuto-**

**Ikuto:-running-**

**Me:-sweatdrop- Disclaimer.**

**Tadagay: XxIce-ChildxX doesn't own shugo chara or it's character, or any song. If there is a song this chapter.**

**Me:Ahhh where did you come from?-picks up Tadagay and throws him off a cliff to his doom-**

Peasent Training for a Princess.

**Recap:**

'When I was in my room I thought about my party and Amu the peasent. I wasn't looking forward to this party because every single girl would be there and they would try to get me to marry them, when techniclly I already have a fiannce. The princess of Shugo unless I decide I don't want to marry her. I don't think she knows but whatever. I flipped over and I could see the Shugo Kingdom Castle from my room. I walked to my balcony and just stood there for a few minutes before walking back in and going to sleep.'

**End Recap.**

**Amu's POV**

"No,no,no!" My teacher screamed at me. "The amemment of 25,(**Me: I made it up!**)clearly states that a peasent who doesn't own any land must work on land that belongs to the royal family!" She screamed. My daily lesson of the 45 amemments, how fun**-**note the sarcasom. Today we were going over the 25th amemment that states:

Every peasent who doesn't own land must work on land that is owned by the royal family.

Ohh the joys of being royalty and having to go through privete school that no one else has to go through.

"Ok that is enough for today. I don't feel like going through this." She said. She packed up and left.

"Finally!" I said as I layed back on my bed. "I hate that woman!" I screamed to my ceiling.

"Then why don't you just fire her?" Someone said. I looked over from my bed to see my friend Rima and her chara Kusakusa standing in my doorway. I shot up from my bed and ran to her.

"Rima, I don't like my privete school!" I said as I gripped onto her shirt. "You mind switching with me? I go to your school and you get my privete teacher?" I asked her with my puppy eyes.

"No." She said and walked into my room. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rima is a middle class peasent even though she's my friend.

"Ohh that's right, how should I say this? Ohh umm…well I kind of !" I said all at once. Rima looked at me like I was crazy. "Say it one more time only slower so I can understand it." She said. "I. Meet. Prince Ikuto. And. Told. Him. That. I. Was. A. Peasent. And. Now. I. Need. Help. Keeping. That. Up." I said slower. Rima's face dropped.

"Amu why would you do that?" She asked. I sighed. "I don't know." She got up from my bed and walked to my closet. "Well first we need to get you some clothes so next time you see him your not in the same clothes." She said. I smiled and got up.

In about 20 minutes Rima had picked out 10 different outfits for me to wear when I see Ikuto again. "There we go." She said. "Now when you see him don't address him just Ikuto unless he tells you to address him Prince Ikuto or Ikuto-sama." Rima said. "And don't forget to tell him alittle about yourself just don't ever tell him you're a princess." She said.

I nodded. Then it hit me. "Crap! Rima I have to go to his birthday party! When he see's me he'll know that I'm not a peasent or I'm pretending to be a princess!" I said. Rima thought for a second. "Why don't you just tell him that when your parents died you changed your hair color to pink from like blue or something!" She said.

I smiled. "Rima you're a genious!" I said and hugged her to death. "Yes I know, now sleep you have a big day tomorrow." She said and left my room.

I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. I feel asleep thinking about Ikuto and tomorrow.

**Me: How did you like it?**

**Ikuto: I wasn't in it.**

**Amu: But we mentioned you!  
Ikuto: Ya and your dreaming about me. –smirk-**

**Amu:-blush- Alex wrote it.**

**Me:Sorry about how short it was and that it's a day late!**

**Ikuto&Amu:R&R**


	4. Secrets out or is it?

**Me: Hello Everyone!  
Amu: I thought you were in a bad mood?**

**Ikuto: She's in a good mood because she insulted her dad infront of his boss.**

**Me: Yep and I loved it!**

**Amu: Ohh.**

**Ikuto: Can we get on with the story?  
Me: Yes. Disclaimer please.**

**Amu: XxIce-ChildxX doesn't own anything. Except the plot of her story and the character's that she made.**

Secrets out!…or is it?

**Recap:** 'I smiled. "Rima you're a genious!" I said and hugged her to death. "Yes I know, now sleep you have a big day tomorrow." She said and left my room.

I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. I feel asleep thinking about Ikuto and tomorrow.'

**End Recap.**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up happy as ever. 'Yes today I get to see Ikuto again! Wait why am I happy? He's a perverted cosplaying neko freak!' I yelled in my head.

"Come to think of it why do I care what he thinks of me?" I asked myself as I walked out of my room and to the dinning room from breakfest. As I passed maids and servents bowed showing their respect for me. I gave a little nod to them in return.

I got to the dinning room and I saw someone sitting at the head of the table. 'Who's that?' I walked closer. It looked like a girl about my age that I had seen somewhere before but where?

"Excuse me. Might I ask who you are and why you are here?" I said. The girl looked out from under her bangs.

"Amu you don't remember what I said?" She said. My eyes widened.

"Tama!" I screamed as I hugged her. Tama has silver hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black and purple stripped sweatshirt with a black shirt under it and a white cover type thing on top of the sweater, and a black skirt that came to mid thigh and purple leggings. For shoes she had on my pair of black boots that buckled three times.(**Me: Her outfits on my profile.**) Then I noticed that she had my black x-clip in her hair.

"Hey those are my boots and my clip!" I screamed at her. "Hehe sorry, I just couldn't resist putting them on." She said shrugging. I just sighed. "Ya ok whatever." I said and walked away to my room. I picked out my outfit that Rima had helped me pick out yesterday. It was a white dress shirt with a black blazer over it with a red tie that was losely done, a red armband and a black belt that hung losely from her waist. My skirt was a red and black plaid skirt that came to mid thigh, with red and black legwarmers and black slip-on shoes.**(Me: Her school uniform in the anime)**

"Time to go." I said and jumped off my balconey. Once I landed I ran from the palace and back to the secret grove. 'This is easy non of the guards even know what I do when I'm not in the palace.' I thought as I ran past a few of the guards standing watch.

I walked into the secret grove and stood there catching my breath. "Now what should I sing today?" I said. 'I know why don't I sing** Losing Grip**!' I thought.

'Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...

Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay..

I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
thats when i decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone

Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin anywhere'

I sang. I looked behind me and was meet with deep sapphire eyes that I know all to well. "Hello Ikuto-sama." I said and smiled.

**Ikuto's POV**

I came to the grove again hopping to see the Amu girl again. When I got their I heard singing. I stood still seeing as how she hadn't seen me yet.

Once she finished I made my presence known. I walked closer to her. She smiled and said hello.

"You don't have to call me Ikuto-sama. You can just call me Ikuto." I said as I frowned at her calling me Ikuto-sama. "Ok." She said as she shrugged. We stood in silence as I looked over what she was wearing. It looked like a school uniform. "You just come from school or something?" I asked.

"Huh? Ohh ya I mean it is Monday and I have school Monday through Friday." She said. She looked at me. "You don't go to school do you." She said.

"No, I have a privete tudor." I told her. "Ohh well that's nice. At least you don't have to wear a uniform all the time." She said. I looked at what I was wearing. A white shirt with a cool design on it with a black open sweatshirt over it with just a pair of jeans and sneakers. I did feel kind of bad since she wasn't a well treated as me and she had to go to some school with other people and I didn't. "Well my tutor's a bitch." I said

She laughed a little at that. I was happy about that. I sat down and motioned for her to sit next to me. "So who are you? I mean I know your name Amu Nakamura but you kind of remind me of the princess that I'm gonna marry when her parents tell her." He said.

"Ohh well I already told you my parents died when I was 10. Well technincly they were murdered." She said. "Well my full name is Amu Nami Nakamura, I'm 16 years old, I live in the Shugo Kingdom in a cottage not far from here." She said.

**Amu's POV**

I'm glad that I only took Usagi with me today. She floated out from behind me. Usagi was a pink cat chara pink paws and tail. She wore a black belly shirt with a bell on it with black shorts and black legging that came up to her mid thighs. She had a belt that hung losely around her waist with two belts around her mid thighs around her leggings. She also had on two black studded braclets and a black studded necklace.

I saw Ikuto look from me to Usagi. "Ohh and this is Usagi my shugo chara." Just then I saw a chara come out from behind Ikuto. "This is Yoru." He said pointing to the little cat chara. Usagi floated up to him.

"Hey, I'm Usagi." She said. "Yo, I'm Yoru." He said in response.

"Anyway what princess do I remind you about?" I asked. "Huh? Ohh you remind me of Princess Amu Hinamori of the Shugo Kingdom." He said. "Here I have a picture of her." He said digging into his pocket and pulling out a picture of me. "I mean you have the same hair color and eyes as her." He said.

"Well when my parents died I changed my hair color because I had my mom's silver hair and I couldn't stand it knowing that they weren't ever coming back." I said. "Ok so that explains the hair what about the eyes?" He said.

"Permanent Colored Contacts. Changed my light blue eyes to this golden colored." I said. "Ok, so you basiclly changed your whole appearance because of your parents death?" He asked.

"Yep." I said. I looked at my watch and saw that it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. "Wow it's getting late so I'm gonna go." I said standing up. "It was nice seeing you again Ikuto." I said before running off back home.

**Me: There how did you like it?**

**Ikuto: It was good I guess.**

**Amu: I loved it! **

**Me: Yay! Ohh and thank you everyone who reviews! ^-^**

**Amu&Ikuto: R&R Please.**

**Ikuto: Please so I get more Amuto moments and so Alex can make me more perverted!**

**Amu: The song I sung was **_**Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne**_

**Me: Reviewers are loved!**


	5. Party & Tragady

Time for a party and tragady

_**Recap:**_

"Yep." I said. I looked at my watch and saw that it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. "Wow it's getting late so I'm gonna go." I said standing up. "It was nice seeing you again Ikuto." I said before running off back home.

_**End Recap.**_

Amu's POV

I woke up happy. That is till I saw the date. "Shit I forgot about Ikuto's party!" I screeched as I ran to my closet to make sure my dress was in it. I moved all of my dresses till I found the one traditional japanese red dress. I also made sure I had my black slip-ons. I had both things. **(A/N:Her outfit's on my profile.)**

"Thank god." I said as I sank down into my chair. I looked at to time. It was only 11:30 in the morning so I still had like 5 hours till I had to get ready because the party started at 5:30 and it took 1 hour to get to the Chara kingdom from here.

"Amu-sama, breakfest is ready." One of my maids called from my door. I walked out in my black and gold skirt and shirt with my black knee-high stockings and gold boots. **(A/N: Can't really describe it so just look at my profile.) **

"I'll be going then." I said and walked past the maid. I walked into the dinning room where my food was waiting. I sat down at the table and started to eat.

~Time Skip~

Now I was upstairs in my room getting dressed into my outfit. After about 10 minutes of struggling to get it on I finally had it on. "Yess!" I shouted once I was dressed and had on my make-up.

"Amu-sama, the limo is here." One of my maids told me. I grabbed my bag and my backpack with my extra clothes in it and ran out the door to the limo. I climbed in and saw that some people were in it with me. One of the maids came running up to the limo carrying my crown.

"Amu-sama, I think it would be best if you wore this." She said handing me my crown. "That might be a good idea, thank you." I said and placed it on my head as the limo pulled out of my grand driveway and towards the Chara kingdom.

Ikuto's POV

So here I was staring at the suit in front of me. It was a pinkish-tan shirt with a red tie and a brownish-tan blazer with a tan suit top over it. With Brownish-tan pants and black shoes. "I really hate wearing suits." I said and throw it on. As I'm fixing the tie my mom comes in. 

"Honey, guests are arriving." She says and leaves. I sigh and push my bangs out of my face only to have them fall back into my face. I get up and walk out of my room to the ballroom where the Hinamori King, Queen and youngest daughter are already talking to people from their kingdom. I walk down the stairs only to have Ami Hinamori attack me.

"Tsukiyomi-san my sisters here! My sisters here!" She says and pulls me to her parents are where a girl with pink hair and golden eyes stands in a red traditional chinese dress with golden strings around it and black fishnet leggings and black traditional chinese slippers. My parents walked over shortly after I did.

"So this must be the famous Amu Hinamori." My mom said. "Hello." She said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Amu." She said holding out her hand. My mom took it and they shook hands. "Amu let me introduce my son, Ikuto." She said pushing me closer to her. "Hello Tsukiyomi-san." She said. I smirked. _'She's definitly cute. Time to play with her abit.'_ I thought and smirked. "Just call me Ikuto." I said. "Umm ok." She said.

"Now you two get to know each other, somewhere else." My mom and her mom said with stars in their eyes. "Umm ok." We both said. I grabbed her hand and walked out of the ballroom and too the garden. _'Time for the fun to begin.'_ I thought as I slipped my arm around her waist as we entered the garden.

"Get you hand off of my waist." She said through gritted teeth. "Nah I kind like it." I say as I slip my other arm around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder. I blow on her neck and nip it. She jumped out of my arms. "PERVERT!" She screamed standing away from me. _'Hey that's how Amu Nakamura acted when I always came out of no-where.'_ I thought. "Hey you know how to sing?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy but she answered.

"Yes. Why?" She asked. "Could you sing me a song?" I asked her. She nodded. "What do you want to hear?" She asked. "Do you know the song _Brave Phoenix_?" I asked her. She nodded. "Could you sing that?" She nodded again.

"_Te to te no nukumori ga boku o tsuyoku suru_

_Tsumikasaneta omoi sora o kakenukete_

_Kaze ni naru kono negai ga namida sae kawakashite_

_Tokihanatsu chikara ga ken ni nari tsukinukeru_

_Kitto owari wa hajimari no uta_

_Habataita tori no uta_

_Tatakau imi o miushinawanai de inori yo hoshi ni nare_

_Ima wa tomo ni moyashita honoo o ashita e no tomoshibi ni shite_

_Furuete mo ii kara gutto mae o miyou_

_Kono mune ni chiisa na yuuki to kiseki o..._

_Kidzukeba soba ni iru nante atatakai no_

_Maru de hana no you ni itsumo yorisotte_

_Hontou no takaramono ga nan na no ka kidzuita yo_

_Mou nido to mayowanai kimi no tame ni boku no tame ni_

_Kitto namida wa niji ni kawatte_

_Nanairo ni kirameku deshou_

_Kokoro to kokoro no kakehashi ni nari setsuna de mo ii kara_

_Soshite ooki na tsubasa o hiroge ano oka no taiyou yori_

_Tobikkiri no kao de mujaki ni warau nda_

_Tada sora wa hikari o matteru tobou yo..._

_Yagate boku ya kimi ga otona ni natte yoru ni naitete mo_

_Kono kakegae no nai toki ga mirai no chizu ni naru darou_

_Saa ima umare yuku arata na michi o douka madowazu ni_

_Hora miagete goran chiheisen kara inochi ga ibuku yo_

_Kitto owari wa hajimari no uta_

_Habataita tori no uta_

_Tatakau imi o miushinawanai de inori yo hoshi ni nare_

_Gyutto gyutto tsunaida kokoro o zettai ni wasurenai yo_

_Tashika na koto wa ima tabidatsu bokutachi ga_

_Yoake yori kagayaite iru koto egao de..._

_Furikaeranai de yukou yo..." _She finished singing and looked at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but I heard screaming from inside. We both turned around to see my sister Utau running at us. "Ikuto! Ami Hinamori was just murdered!" She yelled at us. I saw Amu pale and try to run in but Utau held her back. "The assassin is still inside mom and dad took your parents to the safe room but now we have to get out of here." She said and took Amu by the hand and ran toward the edge of the kingdom. "We'll be safest in the Shugo Kingdom." She said and ran towards the Shugo Kingdom when a limo pulled up with our parents in it. "Get in! We're going to the Shugo Kingdom." My dad said. We climbed in and the limo took off.

**Me: Yes that did just happen.**

**Ikuto: Why would you do that?**

**Amu: ….**

**Ikuto: I think you broke her. –pokes Amu- **

**Me: Whatever. Ending thing please.**

**Utau&Kukai: R&R please.**


	6. The Note and the one who did it!

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Ikuto: -cough-**

**Me: Ohh ya! Sorry everyone but I forgot the disclaimer last time so I'm just gonna say it now! Last chapter I didn't own anything!**

**Ikuto: Good girl. –cough—**

**Me: Now what?**

**Ikuto: Nothin I'm just sick!**

**Amu: Ohh poor baby. **

**Me: Here. Cough meds. –throws cough pills at Ikuto.—**

**Ikuto: -Cough- Thanks –cough-**

**Me: No problem. Disclaimer!**

**Tadagay: XxIce-ChildxX doesn't own anything!**

**Me: -takes out fire launcher- Tadagay GET OUT! –starts to shot Tadagay-**

Chapter 6

The Note and the one who did it.

_**Recap:**_

'I opened my mouth to say something but I heard screaming from inside. We both turned around to see my sister Utau running at us. "Ikuto! Ami Hinamori was just murdered!" She yelled at us. I saw Amu pale and try to run in but Utau held her back. "The assassin is still inside mom and dad took your parents to the safe room but now we have to get out of here." She said and took Amu by the hand and ran toward the edge of the kingdom. "We'll be safest in the Shugo Kingdom." She said and ran towards the Shugo Kingdom when a limo pulled up with our parents in it. "Get in! We're going to the Shugo Kingdom." My dad said. We climbed in and the limo took off.'

_**End Recap.**_

Amu's POV

'_Who could do something like this? Why would someone do this?_' Those were the only two questions running through my head at the time. We were safely in the Shugo Kindom in the palace's safe rooms. The safe rooms are a series of rooms that only the royal family and friends can get into. In total there are about 15 rooms each with there own bathroom balcony encased in weapon proof case, and security system. I was in my room that had a black leather sofa, pink and black bedspread with matching pillows. The walls were Black with pink designs around it. My dresser was pink with black drawers. I grabbed my diary from underneith my bed.

Dear Diary,

Today is the worst and sadest day of my life. I was at Ikuto's party when he asked me to sing. So I did but after I finished we heard a horrible scream from inside. We turn to see what it was and I see Ikuto's sister Utau running at us. She told us that my sister Ami had been murdered. I was speech less as I tried to get back into the palace. Utau held me back and started to run towards the Shugo Kindom saying that we would be safer there. Just as we are leaving the grounds my parents pull up in a limo with Ikuto's parents and tell us to get in. We ride to the Shugo Kingdom and now we're here in the safe rooms. Now my only questions are: Who could do something like this? And Why would someone do this?

With Love,

Amu Hinamori

I sat there staring down at my most recent diary entry. I started to cry as I placed my diary back under my bed. I fell onto my bed and started to cry. I didn't even notice a pair of arms craddle me as I cried.

After I was done crying I looked up to see who it was that came into my room. Ikuto was the one comforting me. "I-Ikuto." I said as I started to cry again. "Who could have killed her? WHO?" I said as he craddled me some more whispering reliefs. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his arms around my back resting his head on my head. "It's gonna be ok Amu, we'll catch whoever did this." He was saying to me.

My door opened to my mom with tears in her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of anger. She was clutching a letter in her hand. She walked over to me and Ikuto. First she handed over the letter to Ikuto. I looked at his expression. He went from comforting me to wanting to kill someone. After he finished he handed the letter to me. I began to read it.

Dear Hinamori Family,

As you have seen I have killed your precise younger daughter Ami. Well no-one else will die if you listen to my request. I request to see Princess Amu ALONE in neutral area, which is inbetween the two kingdoms, to discuss an agreement. If she doesn't show then I will take that as a way of saying that you want more people to die in your family. If she does come then she is to be alone and then we will discuss the agreement. Now my second request. I wish to marry Princess Amu. I wish to see her tonight at a small grove on the edge of both kingdoms. I will be waiting there at 10pm she must be there by 11pm if she isn't then I will kill someone in your family.

**T.H **

I stared at the paper. I sighed and got up. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a green belly shirt with a black jacket that came to my stomach with a pair of black baggy pants and a black studded belt with my black and purple Nike High-Tops. My mom and Ikuto both left the room for me to get dressed. After I was done getting dressed Ikuto came back in.

"He wants to see me. He's gonna get to see me." I said as I opened my closet and pushed around my clothes that hung their till I got to a secret compartment that I had instuled on the floor. I opened the door and grabbed 2 daggers, and 3 gunes.

"Man am I happy that I took fighting lessons." I said as I put everything on. I looked at the time. "9:30 I'm gonna go and see if I can beat him there." I said as I walked over to my balcony and opened one window. "Be careful." Ikuto said as I had one leg out the window. I smiled at him. "I will." I said. Once I was all the way out I called for Ran. "Ran Character Change." I jumped off my balcony and towards the edge of town.

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked in as I heard Amu crying. I ran to her bed and pulled her into my arms. Hugged her for a good 30 minutes before her mom came in. She looked angery. I saw that she was holding a letter. She walked over to us and handed me the letter. I read it and wanted to kill whoever this T.H was. _'No way I'm marrying Amu not this dumbass guy!'_ I thought as I handed it to Amu. After Amu read it she sighed and got up. She pulled out some clothes and I left the room with her mom who went back to her room. After a few minutes I walked back into her room to see that she was dressed in a green belly shirt that started just over her boobs and ended right below her ribcage. She had on a tight black sweatshirt that ended in the same place as her shirt with a pair of baggy pants that hung on her hips with a black studded belt. She slipped on her black and purple Nike High-Tops.

'_Is she trying to make me rape her?'_ I thought as I watched her walk to her closet and open something. I saw her pull out 2 daggers and 3 guns. She placed the two daggers near her ankles and placed two guns on her thigs while the last one went in the back of her pants.

'_Is she gonna fight this guy or something?'_ I thought and she did say that she had taken fighting lessons. She walked over to her balcony and opened her window. She swung one leg out. "Be careful." I said. She turned and smiled at me. "I will." She said and character changed with her Chara Ran and jumped off her balcony.

'_That smile I've seen it somewhere. But where? Ohh ya on Amu…Nakamura.'_ I thought. "Is Amu Hinamori really Amu Nakamura?" I asked myself as I walked out of her room to my room.

**Amu's POV**

So here I am. Waiting for whoever it is to show up. I look at my watch and it says it's 10:20. "It isn't nice to keep me waiting." I say to nothing in particular. Just then my charas turn to my left where a little purple haired king chara comes out of the darkness. 

"You will learn to watch your tongue Peasent." The little chara says as he flies at me. I snap right then and there. I flick him back and he does atleast 3 backwards summersaltes in the air. "Ya well reality check I'm Princess Amu Hinamori. Waiting for some asshole who said he'll be here at 10 and now it's…10:24." I said to the little chara who just went back into the darkness and came back out with a blond haired ruby red eyed boy.

"Hello I'm Tadase Hotori. The one who sent the letter to you." He said and bowed.

"Bastard." I said and pull one of my guns from its hollster and aim it at his head and fire.

**Me: And end! **

**Ikuto: Why did you end it there?**

**Me: Cliffy so people wont know what happens until next time. **

**Amu: No don't have me kill Tadase-kun! **

**Me: I might or I might not.**

**Ikuto: Kill 'em so I can have Amu. –hugs amu—**

**Amu: Nooooooo!**

**Me: Please Review!**

**Amu: Help Me!**

**Ikuto: Pulls into empty room. **

**Me: ByeBye!**


	7. More Problems Arise

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Ikuto: So let me get this straight…you're the real author of this story, not Alex.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Amu: How nice, Ikuto be nice to her.**

**Ikuto: I don't wanna.**

**Me: -Takes out bazooka and points it at Ikuto—What was that?**

**Ikuto: N-nothing.**

**Amu: Maggie doesn't own anything. **

Chapter 7

More Problems Arise.

_**Recap:**_

'"_Hello I'm Tadase Hotori. The one who sent the letter to you." He said and bowed. _

"_Bastard." I said and pull one of my guns from its hollster and aim it at his head and fire.'_

_**End Recap.**_

**~Amu's POV~**

"Hold still Amu-Sama." One of my maids said. "I'll never be able to put bandages on you if you keep figiding!" She ended up yelling at me. I stopped moving so she could finish putting bandages on me. "There I'm done." She said getting up and walking away with the bowl of water and cloths that she used to clean all of my cuts. I slipped into my red silk robe and walked down stairs to meet my mother, father, Ikuto, and his parents.

"Amu are you alright?" My mother asked me after I had taken a seat. "Ya, that god damned bastard has others working for him." I said. "So what happened?" My mom asked me.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Bastard." I said and pulled one of my guns from its hollster and aimed it at his head and fired. I kept rapidly firing at him but every single one of my shots kept missing him. "What the hell are you?" I asked him. "Me ohh I'm just a human with the need to be King!" He said. "You're a sick bastard, that's what you are." He just laughed and stepped closer to me. "Now see my dear, with me by your side you wouldn't have to marry that theiving feline." He said. _

'_Is this guy crazy or what?' I thought to myself as he walked behind me. I stayed still as he circled me about 3 times before I pulled a dagger out and held it to his throat. "So it's about power? You want more power?" I asked him. He smiled. "Yes that is exactly what I want."_

"_You're a sick bastard." I said and tried to stab him. That's when I heard a gun fired. I jumped out of the way only to have the bullet grace my right arm. "Damn." I said as I landed. "Now now. Amu-chan it isn't nice to try and kill me." He said. "I have some people around here that will willingly shot at anything that will try to threaten or kill me." He said. I got into a fighting positon. _

"_Then bring it on." I said. He sighed and snapped his fingers. About 15 people in all black jumped out from the shadows, bushes, trees, and water. I took out my pistol and shot it at Tadase. I hit him square in the shoulder. "Gah!" He shouted as he held his shoulder in pain. Then every single person there came at me. _

_After taking down five I knew with the injuries I had I couldn't make it any longer in the fight. So what did I do? I ran and ran sticking to the shadows till I came into the Shugo Kingdom. _

"_You got away this time Princess Amu. But not again, now more people in your family will die and it's because of you." He said and dissappeared._

_**End Flashback.**_

"So now I'm here." I said ending my story. My mom looked terrified and I didn't blame her. "Mom it's gonna be ok, I wont let anything happen to anyone here." I said. My mom nodded weakly. "Dad take mom to bed." I said. He nodded and took her to bed. I turned to Ikuto's parents. "I think it's best if you go to bed to." I told them. They nodded and left for bed.

Now only me, Ikuto and his sister Utau were left with our chara's. "So you got a plan for making sure no one gets hurt?" Ikuto asked. I just sighed and bowed my head. "No." I said weakly. "Amu~desu. Do you want me to make something to eat~desu?" My little green chara Suu asked me. I smiled at her. "No, it's ok Suu." I said. She nodded and just floated near Ran, Miki, and Dia.

"Well I think we should go to bed and deal with this tomorrow. Good night Ikuto, Amu." Utau said and walked to her room. "'night Utau." Ikuto and I said. Now it was just Ikuto and I left in the room. Ikuto scooted closer to me and I scooted farther away from him. This continued until he had me in the corner of the couch with his arms on either side of me preventing me from going anywhere. "Ikuto you want to get off of me?" I asked me. "Nope." He said popping the p. Instead he leaned down to my ear. "I acually like this positon, don't you _Am~u_?" He whispered in my ear. "N-no, now get off." I said he chuckled but he didn't get off of my. No instead he bit my ear lobe.

I shoved him off trying to calm my extremly red face. "W-what d-did you do that f-for?" I asked. "Because I could." He answered grabbing my arms and pulling me to him again. "H-Hey!" I said. "I want to go to bed!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp. "You want me to join you up there?" He whispered huskily into my ear. "N-no." I said. He chuckled and picked me up bride style and carried me up to my room.

When he got inside he placed me down, locked to door and climbed into bed with me. "Didn't I just say you _couldn't_ sleep in here?" I asked as he proceded to take off his shirt and crawl into bed with me. "We are going to be married someday so why don't we start acting like we are married?" He asked me pulling me down onto my bed and holding my waist. I just sighed I was to tired to argue. I snuggled into him and fell asleep.

**~Time Skip~**

**Tommorrow Morning!**

I awoke to an empty bed. "Huh? Ikuto?" I said to no one in general. I sighed and got up pulled on my hot pink silk robe that stopped at my thighs and walked down stairs to see my mother shaking, my father holding her, Utau clinging to her mother and father, and Ikuto holding another letter.

I ran over to Ikuto and snatched the letter from him. I started to read it.

Dear Hinamori Family,

Your precise daughter Amu shot me in my shoulder and refused to listen to reason. Now just as I told her I will tell you. Every night you must check all possible entires into your palace and I suggest you do about 3 background checks on everyone in the palace who works there. Because if you don't your presices Queen Midori will be the next to die. If you don't want this then I suggest Amu comes again to see me and if she agrees to my terms then no one will die like Ami. Ohh also I have Amu's cousin Gin Nagoya with me. She will be my captive so I can ensure that Amu wont shoot me again. Amu will see me again tonight at 11pm at the same place.

T.H

"Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!" I shouted. "Amu please don't go." My mom pleaded with me. "He's going to die today." I said crumpling the note in my hand. "I want a background check on everyone in the palace. Lock all entryways and exits into the palace and and want guards on watch!" I yelled to 3 servent that were stand in the room. "Yes Amu-Sama." They said and walked away. "Time to make another visit to some bastard." I said and walked away to get ready.

**Me: How did you like it?**

**Ikuto: It was good. : )**

**Amu: Why are you all smily?**

**Me: Cause I had him sleep with you but not sleep with you.**

**Ikuto: Hey atleast she snuggled up to me and cuddled me. : )**

**Amu: Ugh.**

**Me: Reviewers are loved! **


	8. New Troubles? New Loves?

**Me: Hello!**

**Ikuto: Your late.**

**Me: I know! I've had stuff to do!**

**Amu: Like what?**

**Me: My dad's birthday is tomorrow, chores, and other things!**

**Ikuto: Sure blame them.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

Chapter 8

New Troubles. New Loves?

_**Recap:**_

'"_Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!" I shouted. "Amu please don't go." My mom pleaded with me. "He's going to die today." I said crumpling the note in my hand. "I want a background check on everyone in the palace. Lock all entryways and exits into the palace and and want guards on watch!" I yelled to 3 servent that were stand in the room. "Yes Amu-Sama." They said and walked away. "Time to make another visit to some bastard." I said and walked away to get ready.'_

_**End Recap.**_

**~Normal POV~**

Amu stormed down the hall to her room where she pulled on a grey bra type shirt that tied up at her neck, a pair of grey shorts that stopped at her mid thigh, a pair of rust-colored with a pair of grey boots that buckled under her knees, with a belt that held her knife and dagger. She slipped on some gold-colored arm bands and a gold-colored headband that wrapped around her forehead.

"Amu." Ikuto said walking into her room. She looked up at him. "Yea?" She asked looking at him seeing that he had a look of concern on his face. "Be careful." She smiled at him knowing that he was worried for her safety. "I'll be fine. Hey Ikuto, could you follow me in the shadows to make sure _he_ doesn't try anything?" Amu asked Ikuto. "Sure, I'll make sure that once he lets go of your cousin Gin that she gets back to the palace safely." He said. Amu smiled her thanks.

"It's time to go." Amu said looking at the clock. It was 10:00p.m. She looked at Ikuto. "Wish me luck with him." She said and jumped off her balcony with Ikuto following behind.

It took her about 35 minutes to get to the grove again.

"Hey bastard, you here?" She yelled into the dark. "Yes, Amu-Sama, and I would like to be called by my name not 'bastard'." Tadase said walking out from the dark into the grove with Gin right by his side looking scard. "Gin!" Amu yelled. She went to grab Gin but Tadase pulled her away. "Now now Amu-sama I don't think that is in order." He said. Amu backed down.

"So what are these 'terms' you want to talk about?" Amu asked. Tadase smiled. "Well you know I want power, and to get that I have to be somehow related or married into one of the royal families." He began. "Since I don't want to go into the Tsukiyomi Family I decided the best way to get power was to go into the Hinamori family, I wish to marry you and become the next King." He said.

"What do you have against my family?" Someone said from the shadows. Amu knew it was Ikuto but Tadase didn't know that. "Who's there?" Tadase asked looking around. "And why do you care that I don't like the Tsukiyomi family?".

**~Amu's POV~**

This is hilarious. Tadagay is looking around like a mad man for Ikuto.

I started to quietly laugh while Tadase was looking around. When he finally gave up he turned back to me. "Now where were we?" He asked. "Ahh yes my marrage proposal. So do you take it? Or not?" He said.

'_He is an idiot! Why would I take that proposal?'_ I thought. "Let go of Gin first and then I'll answer you." I said with a straight face. "You don't trust me. I'm sad. But fine." He said and released Gin. She came running over to me crying.

"Amu-chan!" She screamed as she launched herself into my arms. "Shhh it's gonna be ok Gin," I began. "now just go straight until you reach the Shugo Kingdom then run to the Castle." I said. I leaned down to her ear. "Prince Ikuto of the Chara Kingdom is here he'll be right behind you when you leave here." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and ran away.

"Now will you marry me or not?" He asked again. I sighed. "Ummm…no." I said.

"Then you have brought upon the death of another person in your family." He said. "I wont let you anywhere near my family, friends or anyone." I said with venom in my voice. I turned and walked away. I could hear him laughing a really creepy laugh as I walked back into the Kingdom.

It took me about an hour and a half to walk to the Castle where my mother, father, Gin, Ikuto, Utau and their parents were waiting at the gates with guards surronding them. "Get inside now." I said and walked infront of them.

"Amu, honey. What happened?" My mom asked. I sighed and walked into the living room. "That tadase guy wants more power and to do that he wants to marry into one of the Royal Family's. He didn't want to marry into the Tsukiyomi family so he wanted to marry me." I said. "I refused him that and now I have a very bad feeling about what's going to happen next." I said.

I looked at my mom and she was shaking. "Amu. What are we going to do?" She asked her voice shakey. "I…I…I don't know." I said. I sighed and watched as my dad took my mom to her room. Aruto and Souko were next to walk to their room.

So it was just Me, Ikuto, and Utau left in the room. I had dismissed all the servents and maids earlier. "Amu, Ikuto. I'm scard." Utau said. "Trust me Utau I'm scard to." I said. "But for now just go to your room lock your balcony door and lock your windows." I told her. She did just that and left.

I put my head in my hands and felt something wet run down my face. I was crying. Soon sobs racked my body and Ikuto wrapped his arms around me.

"I-Ikuto, I…I don't k-know what I-I'm going t-to do." I said. Ikuto just held me while I cried into his shirt until I passed out.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I held Amu till she was done crying. I felt her breath even out and I knew she had passed out from all the crying she had just done. So I picked her up bride style and walked her to her room.

I kicked open her door and layed her on her bed. I crawled onto the other side and layed down wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her back to my chest.

'_I'm so getting kicked out for this tomorrow.'_ I thought as I slowly slipped into the void of sleep.

**Me: And done.**

**Ikuto: You should be ashamed.**

**Amu: Yay you made everyone wait like 3 weeks for this chapter!  
Me: I'm sorry! I've had other things to do!**

**Ikuto&Amu: Ohh really? What things?**

**Me: Fireworks, dad and puppys birthday, going to friends house, summer homework,…ohh and parties, I was also grounded for a few days. **

**Ikuto: Sure.**

**Me: Just do the ending thing.  
Joe: Rate and Review. Peace yo.**

**Me: -Cracks knuckles-What are you doing in my house?  
Joe,John, and Justin: It was open.**

**Me: Get out!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry to say but my computer has been infected. It's at my computer guy right now getting fixed. I do have the next 4 chapters written out in a note book and when I get my computer back I will be updating. Ohh and I'm posting this from my library. Also I'm playing field hockey so when I update and they are short chapters or a week late it's because I'm to tired and sore to really type. But luckily field hockey is only till the end of October.

I will be updating sometime soon so look out for my chapters!


	10. Chapter 9: Sorry

**Me: Im Scard…**

**Amu: You should be…**

**Ikuto: *vain* be glad that I don't kill you….**

**Me:…**

**Amu: She doesn't own anything.**

_Recap!_

"**~_Ikuto's POV~_**

_I held Amu till she was done crying. I felt her breath even out and I knew she had passed out from all the crying she had just done. So I picked her up bride style and walked her to her room._

_I kicked open her door and layed her on her bed. I crawled onto the other side and layed down wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her back to my chest._

_'I'm so getting kicked out for this tomorrow.' I thought as I slowly slipped into the void of_ _sleep."_

**Chapter 9 **

**~Amu's POV~**

I woke up feeling warm and protected. Wait…What? I opened my eyes and looked around. This isn't my room. I felt an arm around my waist and looked down. And yep there it was an arm wrapped around me. I followed the arm up to its owner. And it was Ikuto.

"Ikuto…IKUTO!" Ikuto jumped up and looked around. He looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Amu." He said. I just gave him a what-the-hell-were-you-doing look. He just scratched the back of his head. "ummm…you fell asleep after you stopped crying last night…so I brought you up here to my room." He said. I just snorted and got up. I went to my room to get changed. I threw on black skinny jeans, purple and black stripped shirt with a graphic tee over it, with a silver belt and blue knee length boots. I ran down stairs to the dinning room where everyone was eating breakfest. Mom and Dad were sitting at either end of the table. Aruto and Souko were sitting on the left of my dad sitting next to each other with Utau across from them. There were three extra seats open, two for me and ikuto, and one for ami…who wasn't here any more.

"Good morning sweety." My mom said. I just smiled weakly at her and took my place at the table. I wasn't going to tell her that I don't know what to do about Tadagay. I grabbed two pancakes, a piece of bacon, a glass of orange juice and a piece of sweetbread. I didn't really eat, I more of picked at my food. "Amu-chan? Are you ok?" My mom asked me. I just smiled and nodded. "Just thinking how It doesn't feel right without Ami here." I said. My mom smiled sadly and looked down. Just then Ikuto walked into the dinning room.

"We have a problem." He said. I just looked up at him. "Tadagay just left a message on my window." He said. My eyes widened. "Here's the letter." He said handing it to me.

(Things in bold are what he crossed out..)

_My **dearest **friend Tskymoni Ikuto,_

_I know that you want my Amu but I'm sorry to say that, that won't be happening. For you see that in three days time I will be taking something of her's that is important and holding it captive. On the fourth day if Amu doesn't meet me at the **Kingdom's edge **grove I will kill this something of her's. Now we wouldn't want that now would we. Ta-ta,_

_Hotori Tadase (soon to be King!)_

I didn't want to believe this, but what choice did I have. So I just placed the letter down. "Make sure everything is locked. I want guards everywhere on the edge of the kingdom all day, no one will get in or out without my permission." I said and left the table.

**Me: Im sorry…**

**Amu: I know…**

**Ikuto: *KILL***

**Me: :( **

**A/N: Please tell me if I should continue this story. I'll be starting another one along with one for H2O: Just add Water. **


End file.
